Not a typical stereotyped university
by xoxoshopaholicdancerxoxo
Summary: At Hisen La coire University, people are stereotyped in a different way than other universities. The characters of the Clique don't know each other when they attend the school together. Much like mochafrap's *Clich University*


This story was inspired by** mochafrap**'s story, "Clich University", I hope you guys like it!! 

Notice: I got her permission to write this story very similar to her story with about the same concept and stereotyping, but mine would be about **The Clique with a twist**.

**To mochafrap: I know I told you about writing this story a long time ago, but my computer mysteriously crashed after I was done with my first chapter, and I had to change my computer's settings and storage, so I lost that file. I've been scarily busy and I'm still busy so please forgive me for letting you wait this long =[[[ . **

_Third person point of view… No POVS unless it's necessary_

* * *

_**Hisen La coire University…**_

_**Some people mistakenly refer Hisen La coire University to be "just another stereotyped university" but they're wrong, In Hisen La coire University, students are more than just "stereotyped," They all belong to a different social circle, a different social group, in which the students at the group or level are only allowed to *gasp* wear their social level's main colors (each have two main colors). If anyone is caught wearing another color that is not their group's main colors or white (which was the only color the students are allowed to match with their outfits) they would immediately be suspended from the University for a week. **_

_**Students are all put into the right social levels and classes, since getting into a group means that you would stay in that group until you properly graduate from Hisen La coire University. No questions asked. **_

_So, we introduce you to the social levels/classes/levels of __**Hisen La coire University. **_

"The naturally gifted" was the title _**Hisen La coire University**_ used to refer to the populars. But everyone, even the teachers call this group "The Golden girls." It probably sounds cheesy to people who don't belong in this particular university, but the title suited this groups' members well. This was the most exclusive level of the whole social ladder of_** Hisen La coire University. **_As you can probably tell, this group contained only females from all over the world, mainly alphas or greatly accomplished betas. The females in this group are indeed, *naturally gifted*, as the university described. But the girls there weren't gifted with talents, but in money. However, not just any girl that was filthy rich could fit into this group. They would have to have the right poise, mind, beauty, family history, and intelligence to be able to enter this group. Inside a Golden girl's walk-in closet you would find dozens, and dozens of designer clothes that are so expensive that everybody that didn't belong in this group would never be able to afford it.

This group's main colors are **Purple **and **Gold**. But wait… aren't those the colors of royalty? ;)

Next comes the "Physically active" boys and girls of _**Hisen La coire University.**_ Yes, this group is the group that contains the jocks, cheerleaders, dancers, etc. of _**Hisen La coire University.**_ What everyone calls this group is "The Sports" even if dancing wasn't really a sport. "The Golden girls" all look down at the female population in this group, even if the female population in this group is far larger than theirs. Most of the girls in this level want to become a Golden girl someday, even if it was impossible for them to, unless some, Princess Diaries thing happened to one of them, and they suddenly went from sporty to stylish. The boys in this group are the ones who always try to get a Golden girl, but almost never succeed. Almost. It was because most of the Golden girls were all snagged away by super-rich boarding school prep boys, so they mostly end up with the sporty girls, but sometimes, just sometimes, one or two of them would manage to get a Golden girl to like them. This group only wears **Orange **and **Green, **since those are the school's colors.

The third group/level is the "bystanders". The group's informal title is the "Average/Normal" The males and females in this group are average people, with average lives, and average customs. Rumor has it that_** Hisen La coire University**_ only made this group/level to prevent others from knowing the university is divided into groups by stereotyping, because to most schools and people, "Average people" isn't asking of clique or anything. This groups has the largest amount of students out of the whole university's population. The main colors of this group are **Blue** and **Red.**

The fourth group and last group on the scale of the university's social ladder were/are the Goths and/or the social outcasts. The formal title and informal title are both "The Black." The males and females in this group are either into rebellion, or music. They have nothing else to do since. Obviously, the students in this group wear **Black **and **Dark Grey**.

_(Author's Note: There is no group/level made specific for nerds/geniuses, since in each group/level, there are some geniuses orover-smart students too.)_

* * *

**Do you guys like it so far?**

**This chapter is mostly explaining, the official 1st chapter (if you guys actually want one) would have almost all the clique's main characters (they don't know each other in this story), separated into the groups/levels. Guess who would go in which group!!! Whoever guesses correctly or close to being correct (it's not that hard) would be mentioned in my next chapter (if you guys want one) so please review!**

**To mochafrap: This introduction is very much like yours, but it would be one of the few! Tell me if you liked my version **

**=]]]]]]**

**Celia/Cc **


End file.
